


Creepy

by Marf_Redux



Series: After Awakening Verse [7]
Category: Mutant X (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, asking for donation of genetic material, female AltU Hank McCoy, findign another character creepy, mention of risky medical proceedure, temporary restoring of mental falculties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Bob Drake and Hank McCoy have a creepy Encounter with Hazel McCoy another alternate universes Hank McCoy on Counter Earth to discuss restoring Hank's intelligence.
Series: After Awakening Verse [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1479035





	Creepy

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.

Creepy

He could tell how happy Hank was as they made their way into the room where they were supposed to meet the other version of Hank. The woman who might be able to fix him and restore his intelligence. He wasn’t sure if it would be possible but he hoped it would be for his friend’s sake Hank had adjusted as well as he could but it was obvious he still felt like something was wrong with him.

Suddenly there was a flash of movement and he heard Hank scream. He turned and saw his friend pinned to the ground with a strange helmet shoved over his head by a deeply disturbing creature. It was tall had to be twelve feet or so with six arms, grey fur, wings and reptellians litted yellow eyes. Still even as wrong as it looked he could clearly see features in common with his friend’s original blue and fuzzy appearance. “Get off him,” he said icing up even though it still gave him a moment of terror at the idea that he’d be unable to turn it off.

“Relax Drake,” the creature said in a voice similar to Hank’s but a few octives higher. “This will not hurt him but it is necessary.” She flipped switch on the helmet and stepped back and Hank screamed again and then stopped. “Doctor McCoy can you hear me?”

“Yes, I can,” he said standing up and the change was obvious. “Robert it appears this apparatus is restoring my cognitive function to what it once was.” He could hear how happy Hank was but he could also hear the note of dread that it was temporary.

“It is only temporary long term use of the helment is hazardous to your health,” the female Beast said and then held out one of her six arms. “Doctor Hazel McCoy and I’ve done this so you can make an informed decision about the procedure that may fix you permanently.” He could instantly see the wheels in Hank’s head turning as he looked at her. “You are not the first Hank McCoy to arrive on this world with your mind damaged by your mutation we have even had two others who are mutated in ways very similar to you.”

“I thought there were only three other versions of you two on the planet,” he said and saw her glance at him in annoyance. He got the impression she didn’t particular care for him being here.

“On Counter Earth yes only three others,” she said in a way that was really creepy. “Others have passed through here on the way to the colonies and we have managed to restore many of them.” She put one of her arms on Hank’s back. “Policy is to use the helmet that can temporary restore the mind so the actual patient can evaluate and consent to the procedure because it does carry some risk.” 

“What kind of risks?” he asked and again got the impression that she didn’t want him there. He wondered if she had a different relationship with the Robert Drake of her world. 

She produced a tablet from somewhere and handed it to Hank. “You can study the literature in that room and I will keep Bobby here company.” He resisted the urge to correct her as she pointed toward another office and he could tell Hank was about to say something but he looked at the tablet and quickly made his way to the room. “Now Bobby let’s talk.”

“It’s Bob,” he said now that Hank was gone he was going to get some answers. “Is there some reason you don’t want me here?” She gave him an unreadable look that was honestly the creepiest thing she’d done yet.

“It is not that I don’t want you here it is that I already know what is going to happen,” she said tiredly. “Your McCoy will consent to the procedure even after seeing the risks because he just desperately wants to be what he was again.” She shook her head, “And ninety five percent of the time he will end up being what he was or at least much better off than he is now.” He wasn’t sure he liked her dismissive tone. Sure Hank wasn’t a genius anymore but he still had a good heart. “But five percent of the time it goes wrong and when this procedure goes wrong it goes really wrong and I always get the blame because I’m creepy and unnerving.”

“So if this goes wrong Hank will die?” She didn’t answer and he got the impression she was avoiding something. He wondered if that meant she thought what could happen was even worse than death.

“That is one possibility, and the procedure is long it takes roughly one hundred and twenty days. “She moved toward him after finally answering and then began to seemingly examine him more closely and it was even creepier than her earlier behavior. “You appear to be an environmental divergence from standard.” He couldn’t help but back away from her then. “Perhaps if this goes well you will consent to help in my reproductive work.”

“What the hell does that mean?” He asked clearly unsure what to make of that creepy pronouncement. She gave him a smile that didn’t fill him with any confidence. 

“Environmental divergence means that you matched the standard or this universes native Robert Drake at birth,” She said casually. “I on the other hand am a pre-birth divergence because I was born with a different chromosome arrangement from the McCoy of this reality.” He guessed he could understand that. “Among the many projects I am involved with her is helping mutants who cannot naturally conceive genetic offspring to do so and there is another environmental divergence of you who has mutated so much that he cannot donate any genetic material to his future kids.” She was looking at him then, “You could easily be a donor something no other environmental Drake has been willing to do so far.” 

He was staring at her in shock, but before he could say anything the door to the office opened and Hank walked out. “I have signed all the forms I want the procedure no matter the out come,” Hank said and he saw her give him a knowing look before taking the form. “I’ll explain it to Bobby before I give you back the helmet can we be alone?”

“Of course, Bob we’ll discuss my request later but please think about it that Drake and his husband really want genetic children,” she said and then left the room and he noticed how creepily she walked when he realized her legs were bent the wrong way he hadn’t noticed before because of how disconcerting her top half had been. “Please Bobby I want this,” Hank said before he could say anything. “Just listen to what I have to say alright?” He nodded and hoped Hank knew what he was doing.

The End


End file.
